50 Years Ago
by LilyHale
Summary: Edward era un reconocido doctor que trabajaba en el calmado pueblo de Forks, pero tenía una pena que venía arrastrando desde hacía 50 años, lo que nunca imaginó, fue que después de todo este tiempo, una carta pudiera sanar su corazón.TheHappinessStoryCont


_"The Happiness Story Contest"_

_Nombre del O.S.: 50 Years Ago_

_Autor: Lily Hale_

_Pareja: Edward/Bella_

_Summary: Edward era un reconocido doctor que trabajaba en el calmado pueblo de Forks, pero tenía una pena que venía arrastrando desde hacía 50 años, lo que nunca se imaginó, fue que después de todo este tiempo, una carta pudiera sanar su corazón._

_Rating: K_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados un rato.

_¡Hola todos! Esta idea llegó a mí, como mi pasado one de Edward/Bella, en mi clase de inglés, espero de verdad que les guste, y que mejor forma de saber si fue así, que dejando un review._

**Edward POV**

Un día más sufriendo por una mujer que al parecer no me amaba como yo a ella, recuerdo cuando la conocí, mi linda Bella.

_Flash back_

_Todo la mañana había habido un gran alboroto en el instituto, y era comprensible, que una chica nueva llegara desde Londres al aburrido pueblo de Forks, definitivamente era algo bueno de qué hablar._

_Decían que la chica se había mudado con su madre porque su padre no tenía tiempo para estar con ella, ya que al ser un importante empresario, el trabajo exigía mucho de él, y como el buen Charlie Swan no quería que su hija estuviera sola todo el tiempo, la envió a América con su madre, Reneé Swan._

_Y aquí estaba yo, a la hora del almuerzo, y al parecer era el único que no la conocía, incluso mis hermanos y cuñados hablaban de ella._

_-… y entonces le pregunté si quería ser mi pareja en el trabajo, pobre chica, apenas es su primer día y todos la están agobiando con preguntas tontas, se ve que ella es muy tímida- dijo mi hermana pequeña, Alice, era menor que yo por un año, tenía facciones delicadas y era bastante pequeña en comparación con los demás del grupo, pero también era la más alegre._

_-Y supongo que la invitaste a almorzar con nosotros, ¿cierto cariño?- ese era el siempre tranquilo Jasper, mirándola con todo el amor del mundo._

_-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Yo tuve Educación Física con ella, la chica se sonroja por todo, será divertido molestarla- dijo Emmett, para ser el mayor, se seguía comportando como niño.- Auch ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Rose?_

_-No digas nada que pueda hacerla sentir mal Emm, es su primer día, debe ser difícil para ella no conocer a nadie.- dijo Rosalie, por fin alguien comprensible que hacía entender a Emmett._

_-Tú no la has conocido ¿cierto Edward?- preguntó Alice_

_-Aún no- contesté dándole la razón._

_-Pues creo que se llevarán de maravilla- repuso con una sonrisa.- Mira, ahí viene._

_Cuando volteé a donde estaba mirando Alice, creí estar soñando, una chica muy linda se acercaba hacia nuestra mesa con una bandeja en las manos y una sonrisa tímida, que se borró cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron para dar paso a un adorable sonrojo._

_**Fin del **__**flash back**_

Alice tenía razón, Bella y yo congeniamos de inmediato, teníamos muchos gustos en común: música, libros, películas, además de que era muy inteligente, podíamos pasar tardes hablando y siempre eran temas nuevos e interesantes. Ella fue mi primer amor, mi alma gemela, estaba seguro de que quería pasar mi vida a su lado, y llegué a creer que ella pensaba lo mismo, pero estaba equivocado.

2 años después de conocernos, y después de 1 y medio de noviazgo, ella regresó con su padre, se fue sin despedirse de mí, un tiempo después, me llegaron noticias de su boda, se había casado con el hijo de un hombre importante amigo de su padre. Ese fue un fuerte golpe para mí, jamás la culpé, porque siempre estuve consciente de que aunque dinero no me faltaba, yo no era digno de una chica como ella, pero aún después de 50 años, el dolor seguía siendo insoportable.

.

.

-Tío Edward, traje tu correo- dijo Alyson, la hija de Alice y Jasper, mientras entraba, pasándome algunos sobres.

Después de lo que me pasó con Bella, nunca me casé, ninguna mujer podría hacerme sentir lo que sentí por ella, y como no tuve hijos, me encantaba jugar con mis sobrinos, pasar tiempo con ellos, ayudarlos con sus problemas, ahora ellos me regresaban todo eso viniendo a verme 2 veces a la semana cada uno, decían que no querían que estuviera solo, así que se turnaban, hoy era el turno de Alyson.

Cuentas, cuentas, estaba a punto de arrojar los sobres a la mesita de café pensando que todo era lo mismo, cuando un sobre amarillento captó mi atención, dejé los demás a un lado y leí las letras rojas en él:

"Disculpe la tardanza, esta carta estuvo extraviada muchos años, es por eso que hasta ahora la enviamos, esperamos no haberle causado inconvenientes y lamentamos nuestro error. Atte. Departamento de Correos de Washington"

Abrí la carta y casi inmediatamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era la letra de Bella,

"_Londres, Inglaterra, a 25 de mayo de 1961_

_Edward:_

_Tal vez en estos momentos ya no quieras recordarme, lo más seguro es que hayas encontrado a una buena mujer con la que lleves una relación o probablemente ya te has casado, pero debo decirte la verdad._

_Hace un año, cuando huí repentinamente, en realidad volví a Londres con mi padre, él sabía de la relación que tenía contigo y me juró que si no regresaba para cumplir con su promesa, iría tras de ti para matarte, y te lo aseguro Edward, si eso hubiera pasado, yo no habría tardado en hacerte compañía. Creo que estoy divagando y lo mejor sería explicarte las cosas desde el principio._

_Mi padre tiene un amigo de toda la vida llamado Billy Black, se conocieron desde niños y juntos comenzaron un negocio que los llevó a ser importantes en la sociedad inglesa, cuando eran jóvenes, solían decir que cuando tuvieran hijos, éstos se casarían para continuar con la unión tan fuerte que había entre ellos, el Sr. Black tuvo un hijo, así que mi padre ansiaba que su primogénito fuera una niña para así cumplir lo que siempre soñaron, y su deseo se cumplió, al nacer yo, ellos firmaron un acuerdo matrimonial entre el hijo de Billy Black, Jacob, y yo, un acuerdo del que yo no tenía conocimiento cuando fui a América a vivir con mi madre. Recuerdo el primer día de clases, estaba confundida con tanta atención hacia mí, incluso llegué a considerarlo el peor día de mi vida, hasta que entré en la cafetería y te vi._

_No podía creer que un chico tan apuesto como tú se fijara en alguien como yo, y menos que me amara de la forma en que lo hacía, porque Edward, te amé desde el primer momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron._

_Después de casi un año y medio de relación, llegó una carta de mi padre diciendo que sabía de mi relación contigo, y me contó sobre el acuerdo, me dijo que no pensaba perder una amistad de años por un enamoramiento adolescente, y amenazó con hacerte daño si no volvía inmediatamente a Londres y me casaba con Jacob Black._

_Estaba devastada con esa noticia, lo que yo sentía por ti no era un mero enamoramiento adolescente, yo quería estar siempre a tu lado, envejecer juntos, y por lo mismo no podía permitir que mi padre cumpliera su amenaza, por eso me fui sin decir nada, pensando que era mejor para tu bienestar estar lejos de ti, y creyendo tontamente que así mi corazón no saldría tan dañado, pero obviamente me equivoqué._

_Hace 1 año y 7 meses que me casé con Jacob Black, pero mi tormento comenzó desde mucho antes, desde el momento en que me alejé de ti, porque aún después de todo este tiempo, te sigo amando, y si es posible, te amo aún más, y estoy segura que así será por el resto de mi vida._

_Tenía que decirte esto, porque aunque tal vez tú estés mejor sin mí, yo sin ti estoy muerta en vida._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón,_

_Bella"_

Para el momento en que terminé de leer la carta, las lágrimas eran incontrolables y estaba temblando debido a los sollozos que salían de mi boca, Bella me amaba, siempre me amó, no huyó de mí porque no fuera suficiente para ella, sino para salvarme…

-¿Tío Edward?- escuché la voz de Alyson a la distancia, mientras yo caía en una relajante oscuridad de la que no quería salir- ¡TÍO!

.

.

**Esta es claramente ****una historia de amor incondicional, una muestra de que el amor verdadero lo puede todo, tras la muerte del famoso doctor Edward Cullen, su sobrina Alyson dice estar segura que encontrará a su amada y podrán pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos.**

-Claro que sí, recuperaremos todos estos años que estuvimos separados- dijo un Edward de 17 años, abrazando a una feliz Bella de la misma edad, mientras ambos veían como la noticia de su amor había conmocionado a sus familiares y amigos, y Edward estaba seguro que por la eternidad estaría agradecido de que encontraran la carta de su amada, sin importar los años de tardanza, porque como alguna vez escuchó, las cosas buenas tardan en llegar, de esa forma cuando llegan, se disfrutan aún más.

FIN

**Nota de la autora:** Esa última frase es algo en lo que estoy completamente de acuerdo, por eso no pude dejar de ponerla, espero que la historia les haya gustado, gracias por darse el tiempo para leerla, y también agradezco a los que se van a tomar la molestia de dejar un review.

Originalmente la historia iba a ser solo un one-shot más, pero entonces recordé este concurso y pensé que podía adecuarse a los requisitos, así que aquí estoy, les recuerdo que sus reviews son muy importantes para este concurso, así como también sus votos lo serán, si les gustó, por favor déjenmelo saber de esa manera.

Celebren la vida ^^

Lily Hale


End file.
